The danger exists during skiing, that the ski tips cross, which can lead to dangerous falls. It has already been suggested, to arrange devices on the ski between the toe binding and the tip of the ski, which prevent the crossing of the ski tips. These devices are mainly made of plastic and are rigid, truncated-cone-shaped members, which are substantially rigidly connected to the upper surface of the ski. However, a number of disadvantages result thereby. For example, during a sudden penetration of the ski into hard, packed snow or heavy old snow, a dangerous braking action occurs. Since the members project substantially above the upper surface of the ski, an additional danger of injury is created during falls. Furthermore, the deflecting members are hindrance during transport.
In a different known embodiment, the deflecting members can be released from the ski after removal of a locking device, however, the problem of transporting the bulky and big members still remains. Therefore, in general, these members are only removed during a long pause in skiing, such as for a trip.
Therefore, the purpose of the invention is to avoid these disadvantages and to produce a suitable member, which is practically rigid in transverse direction of the ski and thus prevents a crossing of the tips of the ski, which however, gives or flexes during an excessive pressure occurring substantially in longitudinal direction of the ski and may remain on the ski during transport of the ski without being cumbersome.
This purpose is attained by making the member a bar which is arranged transversely to the longitudinal direction of the ski and which bar is held in position by a locking device.
Thus, in the position of use, the bar projects approximately vertically upwardly and is held in this position by the locking device. If, as already mentioned, an excessive pressure occurs, then the bar is moved to a flat position on the upper side of the ski by releasing the locking device. This position can also be effected voluntarily for transporting the skis.